


Make me feel like I am breathing

by carlosvaldes (rockliff)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockliff/pseuds/carlosvaldes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should really cut that out.”</p>
<p>Cisco raised his head from the paperwork he was reading at his computer desk and raised his brows in confusion, popping the Tootsie Pop from his lips and licking them. “Cut what out?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me feel like I am breathing

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is porn this is straight up just porn, i only feel bad abt my mediocre writing skills. ok enjoy, day 2: cisco's oral fixation.

“You should really cut that out.”  


Cisco raised his head from the paperwork he was reading at his computer desk and raised his brows in confusion, popping the Tootsie Pop from his lips and licking them. “Cut what out?”

“That,” Barry groaned, rolling his neck a little. “It’s very distracting.” He toweled off his hair. Having just finished some “cosmic treadmill” running, he was covered in a layer of sweat thick enough to dry like he’d just had a shower.   


Cisco laughed, “Distracting from what? Drying off that nasty sweat you’ve got goin’ on? Seriously, those pit stains, though.” He grinned and popped the candy back into his mouth, sucking on it as he glanced back at his paper work, then back at Barry. He loved teasing him, getting him worked up when the lab was empty save for the two of them. It had become somewhat of a habit, a pastime that Cisco liked to keep between the two of them. 

Barry’s chuckle echoed through the room as he finished toweling off, then he was gone, back no sooner than Cisco had even realized he was gone. He was in a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt, looking freshly showered, all long limbs and firm muscle beneath fabric. Who was distracting now? “Where are my pants, Cisco? I left them in the washroom when I changed to run. Where did they go?”

Cisco shrugged, smirking around the lollipop. “I dunno.” He pretended to be hard at work reading his papers, but he was really just moving his eyes back and forth.

But Barry wasn’t stupid. “Where are they, Cisco?” He put his hands on his hips, and Cisco looked up with a grin around the stick of the candy in his mouth. Barry knew what Cisco was trying to do. Cisco could tell, not just in Barry’s tone, but the way his boxer briefs were getting slowly tighter in the front. 

“I’m not telling,” Cisco said, slowly coming to a standing position, “until I’ve gotten what I want, and you’ve gotten what you,” he glanced down at Barry’s growing erection, “pretty obviously want.” He popped the lolly from his wet mouth again and put it on the desk carelessly, stepping forward into Barry’s space, looking up at him with a purple-stained smirk. 

Barry groaned, looking around the room - though he didn’t know why, no one was due to be here until seven in the morning tomorrow - and he put his hands on Cisco’s hips, murmuring, “Right here?”  


Cisco made an exasperated noise. “No, not right here! Do you have any idea how much this equipment costs? Come on, Barry.” He licked his lips and leaned up, murmuring against his mouth, “I was thinking my apartment,” before letting the tip of his grape-stained tongue flit against Barry’s lips.

Before Cisco even knew what was happening, the world was speeding around him, and they were in his apartment. He shook himself out a little bit, “Ugh, I’m still not used to that. That motion sickness is fucking crazy.” Once he had gotten a hold of himself, he moved in close to Barry again and kissed him, deep and a little dirty, running his hand down Barry’s chest to his crotch where he massaged over his cock through the thin cotton of his boxer briefs. Barry’s gasp and the sudden vibrations wracking his body put a satisfied grin on Cisco’s lips as he dropped to his knees on the floor in front of him. He felt Barry’s fingers through his hair and looked up from below him, his eyes wide as he tucked his fingers into the elastic of Barry’s underwear and tugged it under his balls. 

Barry groaned from above Cisco and murmured, “I’ll never get over how good you look like this.” 

Cisco grinned and licked his lips as he took the length of Barry’s cock into his hand, stroked it slow, and wrapped his thick lips around the head. He sighed through his nose and bobbed his head, tilting it slightly and only taking about half of Barry’s cock into his mouth at first. He had a certain way of doing things when his oral fixation needed to be satisfied, and it was often treating Barry’s cock like it was a lollipop. 

He relished in the way Barry squirmed and gasped, his entire body giving off a vibration frequency that Cisco found very distracting. But he kept going. He needed to see Barry fall apart.

Barry knew he couldn’t last long like this. He hadn’t been able to last more than a couple of minutes ever since he developed his powers, and tonight wasn’t going to be any different. He tightened his fist in Cisco’s long hair and panted out, breathless, “I’m close-”

Cisco heard the words and immediately began bobbing as far down as he could, almost to the point of gagging but catching himself. He let his tongue focus more near the head, knowing what Barry liked by now and wanting to give that to him.

It wasn’t long after this - thirty seconds, give or take - that Barry was fully vibrating and he moaned, “Oh god, Cisco, I’m coming,” and the next thing Cisco knew, he was swallowing around him, taking it all, not one to leave a mess. He slowly let Barry’s cock fall from his lips and he grinned up at Barry, licking his lips and wiping the edge with the back of his hand. 

Cisco shifted a bit as he came to a standing position, hard himself now and grabbing himself a bit to relieve the pressure. And Barry noticed. He stepped a bit closer and murmured, “Need some help with that?”

Cisco smirked. “Aren’t you more concerned about where your pants are?”

“I could not give less of a shit. We’re going to your room. Now.”  


~

Barry’s pants remained lost until the early morning phone call from Caitlin at the lab asking why Barry’s jeans were balled up on Cisco’s chair, looking sat upon.


End file.
